The invention relates to baling presses and, more particularly, to presses for forming self-supporting bales of fibrous material from pulpy fibrous material containing a high percentage of liquid, such as slush pulp, bagasse pith, etc.
Presses for dewatering and forming bales from materials having a high liquid content, such as pulp, are known. Exemplary of U.S. patents disclosing such presses are:
______________________________________ MacMurray 2,697,979 Dec. 28, 1954 Denison et al 2,711,686 June 28, 1955 Raab 3,279,356 Oct. 18, 1966 Raab 3,438,319 Apr. 15, 1969 Raab 3,438,320 Apr, 15, 1969 ______________________________________
All such presses, however, possess disadvantages. Among such is that fibrous pulpy material of high liquid content cannot be handled satisfactorily because of inadequate drainage or filtering means for the baling chamber. Such drainage means either is clogged rapidly so that the liquid content of the material is not reduced sufficiently to permit baling of the solids, or the filtering apertures are so large that the pulpy material cannot be retained in the chamber without excessive solid losses. Further, existing presses for dewatering and baling material are unduly complicated and consequently expensive to construct and maintain. Additionally, many such presses are incapable of forming self-supporting bales so the baled product requires strapping.